ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Selina Trant
Selina Trant is a Lady of House Trant and resides at Gallowsgrey Appearance Selina has a tall and fair figure, and has the features of her mother, Lady Melany Kellington. Her hair is red and flows down to her shoulders. She has a clear complexion, and light skin. Selina is decently tall and of average build, with more muscle mass then most ladies. History Lady Selina was born in 319 A.C, to Lord Dennis Trant and Lady Melany Kellington. She was an unexpected child, her parents already being somewhat aged at the time of her conception. Selina never knew her parents, with Lord Dennis' passing in 320 A.C and Lady Melanys in 322 A.C. The Lady was raised by her older and aggressive brother, Lord Morgan Trant, who was only eighteen when he assumed Lordship over Gallowsgrey after their fathers death. Unlike most noble ladies, Selina had no intention of being married off to a young lord and fathering his children. She was pious and well mannered, yet found more interest in swordplay and martial training then more lady like activities. Morgan initially tried to persuade his sister to put away her sword and think of the House before herself, yet he eventually gave up and paid no attention to his sisters swordplay. During The War of The Exile in 341 A.C, Lord Morgan and his two eldest sons raised every man sworn to House Trant and rode east to the defense of House Baratheon. Lady Selina, refusing to be left behind, dressed in full plate armor and assumed the identity of Ser Darren Greywood, a minor Knight sworn to House Trant. She saw combat and took down several Targaryen soldiers. It wasn't until Lord Morgan and his army returned to Gallowsgrey that she revealed herself to her brother. Needless to say, Lord Morgan was enraged at his sisters disobedience, but still felt a sense of pride in her bravery. Lady Selina lived the next odd thirty years practicing swordplay, and attempting to reason with her older brother when he made rash decisions. When her nephew Stannis Trant lynched a rival in the Murk Mists forest, it was Selina that suggested Stannis take the black in penance and to avoid an uprising by the peasantry. While Lord Morgan was aggressive and pigheaded, Selina tried to be the rational and faithful adviser to her brother. However, in 367 A.C, a rift opened between the two siblings. Lady Selina began training local girls in swordplay and sharing with them her devotion to the seven. This group of female warriors had eventually become a decently capable milita, named "The Daughters of The Grey". Needless to say, Lord Morgan was furious at the idea of a religious milita made up of female servants and village folk. He ordered the milita disbanded, and the two siblings nearly came to blows. Lady Selina was fired from Lord Morgans council, and allowed to keep her milita, so long as she ceased any recruitment efforts and kept the number as it was. Selina agreed, and an uneasy peace as been kept for the last three years between the two. Recently however, Ser Simon Trant alerted Morgan to the fact that Selina had begun recruitment efforts again and had been training them in secret. Not only that, the Stormlands saw a surge of criminal misconduct and rioting, and so Gallowsgrey soon expected trouble of its own. The rift had opened between the two once again, and no one was sure of what would happen between the two in the coming days. Recent Events Lady Selina openly questions Lord Morgans response to The Kings recent passing and the ensuring riots in The Stormlands, which leads to a violent outburst from Lord Morgan who threatens Selina to stay out of the riots on pain of death. Family *Lord Dennis Trant - Father and Lord of The Gallowsgrey (260 - 320 A.C) *Lady Melany Kellington - Mother and Lady of The Gallowsgrey (258 - 322 A.C) **Lord Morgan Trant - Brother and Lord of The Gallowsgrey (304 A.C - ) ***Ser Simon Trant - Nephew and Knight of The Gallowsgrey (322 A.C - ) ****Stannis Trant - Grandnephew and Knight of The Gallowsgrey (350 A.C - ) ****Rengar Trant - Grandnephew ( 352 A.C - ) ****Elizabeth Trant - Grandniece ( 354 A.C - ) ***Stannis Trant - Nephew and Brother of The Nights Watch (324 - 357 A.C) ***Marcus Trant - Nephew and Knight of The Gallowsgrey (326 - 359 A.C) ***Garen Trant - Nephew and Knight of The Gallowsgrey (330 A.C - ) ***Karl Trant - Nephew (335 - 346 A.C) ***Jeffery Trant - Nephew and Squire to Marcus Trant (339 - 359 A.C) ***Conrad Trant - Nephew (342 A.C - ) Category:House Trant Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi